A pesticide suspension is a homogeneous mixture of small solid particles of pesticide suspended in a liquid medium. During periods of non-agitation, the solid particles with a density greater than the density of the liquid medium will settle toward the bottom of the container and homogeneity is not maintained. Similarly, solid particles with a density less than the density of the liquid medium will settle toward the top of the container and homogeneity is not maintained. The loss of homogeneity can cause product failure if it results in non-uniform applications of the pesticide, and plugging of strainers and nozzles used with application equipment. In practice, the usual ways to inhibit settling of the particles include (i) making the density of the liquid medium as close as possible to that of the solid pesticide, and/or (ii) building high viscosity into the suspension. Changing the density of the liquid medium is usually not feasible, and building high viscosity into the suspension causes problems in the production, handling and performance of the pesticide.
Therefore, the practice of combining or formulating the pesticide compounds with inert ingredients to facilitate their dispersibility in water, has developed. Such water dispersible formulations have generally been prepared by combining the pesticide with (i) an emulsifier or wetting agent, (ii) a dispersant, and (iii) an inert carrier or filler material. The inert carrier or filler material has been found necessary in order to obtain a suitable admixture of the emulsifier, dispersant and pesticide, and to facilitate the size reduction of these ingredients to an appropriate particle size. The inert carrier or filler material may be either a solid or a liquid. The former type of formulations include wettable powders such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,551. Other types of solid formulations such as the water dispersible granules of U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,442, have been proposed. The latter type of formulations include flowables in which the major dispersing medium is water, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,084.
The disadvantages of these formulations known in the art include difficulty in handling when preparing the suspensions, a tendency to cake during storage, and extreme sensitivity to high temperature. Thus, there has long been a need in the art for a flowable aqueous pesticide composition which is easily handled during preparation and use, which has excellent shelf-life even during extended storage and which is completely dispersible in water.